Un extraño amor
by Estrella11
Summary: Se trata de cómo Naruto se enamora de Hinata sin darse cuenta, pero esto tendrá algunas complicaciones….(Lean las palabras en NEGRITA son descripciones.) Por favor. (Bueno esta es mi primera historia y Naruto y Hinata nos son míos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto)


Un extraño amor…

Se trata de cómo Naruto se enamora de Hinata sin darse cuenta, pero esto tendrá algunas complicaciones….(Lean las palabras en **NEGRITA son descripciones.**) Por favor.  
(Bueno esta es mi primera historia y Naruto y Hinata nos son míos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto)

**Hola… Este es una historia de amor, que probablemente Naruto y Hinata no tienen en la serie, me baso un poco en la serie y diversas historias de amor.  
Inner: Ya cállate.. y empieza a escribir mi historia de amor.. Con Naruto:3  
Yo: Hahaha..Tú Historia? Bueno..espero que les guste.. :3 ****  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Capítulo 1: Soy Uzumaki Naruto  
Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, nací el 10 de Octubre y tengo 16 años. Soy de cabello rubio y ojos azules, también tengo unos raros bigotes en las mejillas.  
Me gusta:  
El Ramen-Deportes (Futbol, Basquetbol)-A veces me gusta leer o escribir (cómo ahora)- No me gusta la escuela (Deportes)-Explorar o crear cosas (cuando me aburro) Estar con mis amigos y divertirme-Soy muy escandaloso y expresivo, en mis emociones me guardo mis pensamientos. Mis amigos son: Sasuke (pero él está estudiando en otro país) Shikamaru-Shino-Menma-Kiba-Rock Lee-Sai-Chouji-Neji. (Los principales)  
Y mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo sólo tenía 2 años de edad, actualmente vivo con mi padrino llamado: Jiraya (todo un pervertido).  
Voy a una Academia en Konoha. Mi sueño es convertirme en alguien importante en mi vida y encontrar el amor de una persona que sienta lo mismo por mí. Y creo que esa persona es Sakura Haruno, es una peli rosa, de unos ojos verdes como el pasto, su sonrisa ilumina mi mundo, su belleza, aunque no la conozco del todo me gusta y me atrae, sólo que hay un detalle, ella es muy popular y creo que no sabe de mi existencia (Todos quieren con ella), pero mi meta es hacer que ella se enamore de mí.  
En este ciclo escolar, aquí comienza todo, m historia para encontrar a mi amor verdadero.

**Bueno este es el comienzo .. La verdad yo odio a Sakura, pero en esta historia habrá un giro de 360 grados. La continuación será lo más pronto posible….  
Inner: Maldita Sakura siempre se interpone entre Naruto y Hinata.. Sabes voy a matarla  
Yo: No te preocupes… aquí van a pasar cosas MUY INTERESANTES  
Inner: Excelente! Si necesitas matar a cierta peli rosa, AQUÍ ESTOY!  
Yo: Bueno… Está bien..( Creo que debo tener cuidado) ;) **

**Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias o lo que quieran… :3****  
**

**Hola**** Espero que estén muy bien y que les guste esto.. No soy una poeta o escritora hago un esfuerzo para agradarles. Y que estén satisfechos… y… (Interrupción)  
Inner: Si ..blablablabla… Ponla historia y luego das tu Choro mareador…  
Yo: (Enojada) Cállate! Bueno les dejo la continuación….Que la disfruten.**

Capítulo 2: Soy Hyuga Hinata  
Etto.. Me llamo Hyuga Hinata, tengo 16 años de edad. Yo soy de cabello Morado, con ojos de un tono lila-azul (no se explicarlos). Bueno Yo tengo una hermanita llamada: Hanabi y vivó con mi padre: Hiashi (El no me hace mucho caso y casi siempre me ignora), mi madre murió al nacer mi hermana (Yo tenía 3 años).  
Yo soy muy tímida, debido a que no tengo mucha confianza en mí misma. Por eso mismo no tengo muchas amigas sólo: Tenten-Ino-Temari y Karin.  
Me gusta:  
La literatura y la música clásica, escribir poemas o pensamientos en mi diario, algunos deportes (natación y futbol) Y estoy enamorada de un chico llamado: Uzumaki Naruto.  
Él es un chico muy extrovertido y escandaloso, pero no me gusta por eso, sino por su manera de ser fuerte ante los problemas, no rendirse, y siempre estar feliz. Gracias a él deje de llorar y deprimirme, su "Sonrisa" me salvo de tomar un camino equivocado, pero aunque yo sé que él no sabe de mí o mis sentimientos hacia él (Porque le gusta otra chica: Sakura). Yo seré feliz ayudándolo y estando cerca de él, aunque sólo me vea como una amiga, estando cerca de él me siento: Tranquila-Segura-Alegre-Protegida-etc.(No quiero ponerme un poco cursi)  
Por suerte o mala suerte me tocó en el mismo salón que él, aunque casi siempre me pongo nerviosa frente a él…En este ciclo escolar, tomaré fuerzas para ser su amiga.(Y nada más eso, porque él nunca se fijaría en mí).  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno, ese es la vida de Hinata. Apenas comenzará TODO (Amor y los problemas)  
Inner: Quiero continuar no me dejes así, quiero que ya empiece la pasión… Y los besos.. Todo  
Yo: Lo siento Inner pero tendrás que esperar y mucho tiempo…  
Inner: Joder… Bye.  
Yo: A bueno..ya no sabes en que acabará…  
Inner..Bueno..era broma… Sigue escribiendo!  
Yo: Bye**** Hasta la próxima y espero que les guste y perdónenos a mi Inner y a mí.  
Inner: Yo! Pero…. (Interrumpida)  
Yo: Bye:3**

**Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias o lo que sea**

**Holi..Regreso con un nuevo capítulo, aquí comenzara una historia de amor y amistad….  
Inner: Espera estoy sirviendo Mis Palomitas  
Yo: Ya? Apúrate no tengo tu tiempo  
Inner: Ya… :3 Empieza.. (Comiendo palomitas)  
Yo: Ok.. Comencemos (Comiendo palomitas)  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Capítulo 3: Hola, Soy…  
_Casa de Hinata Hyuga (6:00 am)  
_(Suena un despertador)  
Hinata: (Bostezo) Ya amaneció y debo prepárame para ir a la escuela.. Despierta Hanabi  
Hanabi: Ya desperté.. Comencemos a arreglarnos, yo primero al baño!  
Hinata: Ok..yo mientras hago el lunch y el desayuno.  
(Las dos se fueron a comenzar lo dicho)  
_Casa de Naruto Uzumaki (6:30 am)  
_Jiraya: DESPIERTA! (Dándole una patada y tirándolo de la cama)  
Naruto: (Gritando) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
Jiraya: Apúrate ya son las 6:30 y no puedes llegar tarde el primer día de clases.  
Naruto: Ok..ya te oí!  
(Naruto comenzó a arreglarse para ir a la escuela)  
_En la escuela(7:00 am)  
_(Entra Naruto al salón, 1 minuto antes de tocar la campana para iniciar clases, y se sienta a lado de una chica, pues ya no había otro lugar)  
Naruto: Hola, disculpa me puedo sentar aquí?  
(Hinata voltea y ve los ojos de Naruto )  
Hinata: Si..si.. C-Claro, No hay problema (Con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa)  
Naruto: (Devolviéndole la sonrisa) Por cierto, me llamo: Uzumaki Naruto, Un gusto conocerte..  
Hinata: Me llamo: Hyuga Hinata, Un placer Naruto.  
(Naruto se sorprendió de la amabilidad de Hinata, porque usualmente a las chicas y algunos chicos no les agradaba Naruto, debido a su sentido del humor o porque no tenía padres.)**  
**_Suena la campana y entra el profesor Hatake Kakashi. Se presentan todos y continúan las clases  
_(Naruto estaba pensando su mala suerte por no tocarle en el mismo salón que Sakura.. y de repente interrumpieron sus pensamientos)  
Hinata: ¿Naruto?¿Estás bien?  
Naruto: S-Sí..Perdón es que estaba pensando..hehe  
Hinata: Es que te veías triste y nunca te había visto así  
Naruto: ¿Visto, ósea que ya nos conocíamos?  
Hinata: N-No, es que yo.. soy asistente de la directora Tsunade, y luego veo los expedientes de los alumnos. Así conocí tu nombre y pues cada vez que te veía siempre tenías una sonrisa.  
Naruto: HEHEHE.. Ahora lo entiendo, Bueno es que estoy un poco triste.  
Hinata: ¿Y se puede saber, el motivo?.. Si quieres a una persona en quien confiar .. Puede que yo ayude, me puedes considerar una amiga.  
(Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar pues ella parecía buena y quería tener a alguien con quien hablar para no guardarse todo y decidió confíar en Hinata.)  
Naruto: Mira, es una historia muy larga y me caes bien. La verdad me gustaría ser tu amigo, no importa si dices que no.. Pues varias personas me odian.  
Hinata: Yo si quiero ser tu amiga. (Respondió con una sonrisa y sus mejillas ruborizadas)  
(Naruto se impresionó, de la respuesta de Hinata y se alegró)  
Naruto: Hehehe, Ok , si quieres te digo en el receso o en la tarde por el parque?  
Hinata: Mejor para que sea más tranquilo y silencioso en el parque. (Sonriendo y ruborizada)  
Naruto: Tienes razón ..¿Qué tal hoy en el banco cerca del lago las 5:30 pm?  
Hinata: Me parece bien y me da gusto que seamos amigos Naruto-Kun..  
Naruto: A mi igual Hinata-chan!  
(Naruto y Hinata estaban felices pues habían encontrado un nuevo amigo)  
_Terminaron las clases  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**Bueno.. Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo  
Inner: Lo amé! 3 :3 xD Morire.. van a tener una CITA de amigos .. pero UNA CITA!  
Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Yo: Tranquila.. y todavía falta muchísmo.. NO te imaginas  
Inner: Cállate! Y ponte a escribir el próximo capítulo.  
Yo: (Llorando) Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya voy.. **** Byee.. tengo trabajo.  
Inner: Apúrate! Necesito la continuación… Bye**

**Dejen sus comentarios,sugerencias,nuevos tips, :3 Likes..etc.. si comentan y les gusta digan..para que lo haga con más ganas… :3**

**Hola, espero que estén bien y felices con la historia, pero sin más.. Aquí se las dejo… :3 3**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Capítulo 4: Amigos  
(Hinata y Naruto llegaron a sus casas, comieron y se arreglaron para salir.)  
_Parque (5:25 pm)  
_Hinata: Creo que llegue muy temprano, la verdad no puedo creer que sea amiga de Naruto, estoy muy feliz*Aunque sólo sea su amiga*(pensando)  
(De repente Hinata escucha un grito con su nombre y voltea a ver)  
Naruto: Hinata!(Gritando)  
Hinata:. Hola Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo estás?  
Naruto: Bien, creo, estoy un poco cansado. Me vine corriendo para no llegar tarde y me caí a la mitad del camino (Con cara de dolor).  
Hinata: Oh! ¿Te duele algo?  
Naruto: No, estoy bien, no te preocupes.. Hehehe  
Hinata: Bueno (Con cara de preocupación)  
(Hinata y Naruto comenzaron a platicar, Y empezaron a contar toda su vida de cada uno, Naruto se abrió mucho con Hinata, pues ella lo hacía sentirse con confianza, y Hinata sentía lo mismo, excepto por la parte del chico que le gusta)  
Naruto: La verdad me caes muy bien, y creo que te he dicho cosas muy personales, que nunca le había dicho a nadie.(Con cara de pena y un poco de tristeza)  
Hinata: Naruto, no te preocupes a mí me puedes considerar creo tu mejor amiga, porque yo ya te considero mi MEJOR AMIGO (Con una sonrisa ruborizada) Y yo también te he dicho cosas muy personales, que no había mencionado antes.  
Naruto: (Sorprendido) Gracias Hinata , Ahora te veré como mi MEJOR AMIGA.  
(Naruto se inclinó y abrazó a Hinata, Hinata casi se desmayaba, pero no quería verse tonta y se aguantó.)  
(Los dos se sonrieron)  
Hinata: ¿Bueno y cómo eres en la escuela?  
Naruto: Hehehe, pues no soy muy aplicado, sólo me gusta el futbol y el basquetbol. Y a ti?  
Hinata: Haha, bueno, yo soy aplicada, me gusta leer y escribir, y deportes futbol y natación.  
Naruto: Genial, me estas cayendo mejor cada vez más.  
Hinata: Oye Naruto que te pasó hoy en la mañana,¿estabas triste?  
Naruto: Sí, es que me gusta una chica llamada: Sakura, ella es muy bonita, aunque no la conozco mucho, hay algo que me atrae de ella, pero no me tocó en su mismo salón y no voy a poder estar cerca de ella.  
(Hinata se puso un poco triste al escuchar las palabras de Naruto)  
Hinata: Naruto, si ella te gusta, no debes rendirte fácilmente, aunque no estés en su salón, puedes hablar con ella o ayudarle, buscar una manera. Si quieres te puedo ayudar (*Aunque me duela en el corazón*).  
Naruto: (Sorprendido) Tienes razón Hinata, y gracias, te hare caso y me encantaría que me ayudes, sabes ya no estoy tan triste.  
Hinata: ¿A no? ¿Por qué?  
Naruto: Porque te conocí a ti (sonriendo)  
(Hinata se ruborizo y sonrió, Continuaron hablando hasta que se empezó a oscurecer, y Naruto se ofreció para acompañar a Hinata, y ella aceptó)  
Hinata: Bueno, aquí vivo Naruto, Gracias por traerme.  
Naruto: No hay problema, vivo cerca de aquí, si quieres mañana nos vamos juntos a la escuela.  
Hinata: Si, ¿en dónde nos vemos?  
Naruto: En la esquina,¿te parece bien?  
Hinata: Si, Bye Naruto, descansa.  
Naruto: Igualmente  
(Naruto y Hinata se fueron a sus casas)

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si..  
Inner: WOW, WOW, WOW! Me encanto, excepto por Sakura, la matare, se interpone entre la felicidad de Naruto… (Enojada y Gritando)  
Yo: Tranquila, tal vez no ahora, pero Naruto se dará cuenta de su FELICIDAD, está muy cerca de él…  
Inner: ¿Qué? Genial,¿Qué va a pasar?  
Yo: Bueno Bye****  
Inner: ¿Qué? No me dejes así, Por favor (llorando)  
Yo: Bye (Burlandome) hahahaa!**

**Hola… Bueno..nos quedamos en una parte asombrosa, Naruto y HInata son amigos.:3  
Inner: Genial! Y luego Novios y luego aiehfofbiafbef :3  
Yo: En esta historia debe de haber drama así que vamos a alargarle..  
Inner: Bueno, pero que queden juntos, sino te mato ****  
Yo: S-si.. Ok.. :/ Les dejo la continuación.  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Capítulo 5: Todo empieza…_  
Casa de Hinata (6:30 am)  
_(Salen Hinata y Hanbi de la casa, y se dirigen a la esquina)  
Naruto: Hola Hinata!  
Hinata: Hola Naruto  
Hanabi: ¿Es tu novio?  
Hinata y Naruto: No! Sólo somos buenos amigos  
Hanabi: Bueno.. Espero que no me mientan  
Hinata: No Hanabi, no te mentimos  
(Los 3 chicos caminaron hacia la academia, mientras platicaban y bromeaban)  
Hinata: Bueno Hanabi, adiós, te espero en la salida puntual.. Ok?  
Hanabi: Si patrona, bye Naruto.  
Naruto: (Riendose) Si, bye Hanabi.  
(Hinata y Naruto se dirigían al salón, mientras Naruto hacía reír a Hinata)  
Hinata: (Riéndose) Naruto, basta, me vas a hacer llorar.  
Naruto: Hahaha, es que tu risa es chistosa, pero parare por piedad.  
Hinata: Gracias  
(Entraron al salón y se sentaron, tocaron la campana y entro el profesor)  
Kakashi: Saquen su libreta de matemáticas y copien los ejercicios.  
(El profesor comenzó a anotar en el pizarrón y todos a copiar)  
Naruto: Hinata (Susurrando)  
Hinata: Mande  
Naruto: Le entiendes a esto.. Yo no.  
Hinata: Si, no los enseñaron el año pasado.  
Naruto: Si, pero te dije que NO soy aplicado y nunca le entendí.  
Hinata: Bueno, si quieres cuando acabe te explico y te ayudo.  
Naruto: Gracias.  
Hinata: Denada  
(Hinata acabó y le explico a Naruto y el comprendió todo)  
Kakashi: No tenemos mucho tiempo y debemos acabar todos los temas del primer bimestre. Así que deben de hacer un proyecto en binas o tríos, con estos temas y exponerlos, pueden exentar el examen. Comiencen a elegir a sus integrantes. Tienen 2 semanas.  
_Salida de la escuela_  
Naruto: Hinata.. ¿Quieres estar en mi equipo?  
Hinata: Si.  
Naruto: Genial, creo que eres a la única persona que le entiendo una explicación y me tiene paciencia.  
Hinata: (Una pequeña risita) Está bien, tu eres la primera persona que le interesa algo que digo.  
Naruto: Mentirosa, Mentir es malo.  
Hinata: Hahaha, bueno la primera persona no, pero eres de las pocas personas, y una mentira inocente no hace mucho daño.  
Naruto: Haha, bueno te perdono, pero con la condición de ser mi amiga y tutora.  
Hinata: Ok, aceptare el reto.  
Naruto: Hahaha, que chistosita.  
Hinata: Era una broma, sabes que lo haré con gusto.  
Naruto: Ok, lo creeré, ¿Hoy en mi casa?  
Hinata: Depende .. ¿A qué hora?  
Naruto: Cómo a las 4:00 pm  
Hinata: No, lo siento, qué tal a las 5:00 pm  
Naruto: Si, pero que vas a hacer a las 4:00 pm, si se puede saber.  
Hinata: Voy a cambiarle las flores a mi madre y hablar con ella, en su tumba.  
Naruto: (Sorprendido) Te puedo acompañar, Quiero conocerla y te presento a mis padres.  
Hinata: (Sorprendida) ¿Quieres ir? No, debes de hacerlo.  
Naruto: Claro que sí, quiero conocer a la madre de mi Mejor amiga y la primera.  
Hinata: Bueno, Gracias Naruto.  
Naruto: No agradezcas, la verdad yo tampoco he visitado a mis padres, y pues no estaría mal ir a verlos.  
Hinata: Ok, te veo en la esquina, a las 4:00 pm y regresamos a comenzar el proyecto.  
Naruto: Bueno.  
Hinata: Bye Naruto, voy por Hanabi.  
(Hinata se retira y Naruto ve a alguien)

**Inner: Noooooooooooooooooooo! Qué va a pasar…  
Yo: Dalay, pronto sabrás.  
-Bye-**

**Hola, espero que estén bien, aquí la continuación de esta historia, apenas empieza el drama, amor, desamor, celos y más.  
Inner: Ya bye, aquí la continuación:3  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Capítulo 6: ¿Termino?  
(Naruto ve a Sakura caminando sola)  
Naruto: (*Esta es mi oportunidad*)(Corriendo en dirección a Sakura)  
Sakura: ¿Quién eres?  
Naruto: Soy Uzumaki Naruto, iba contigo el año pasado, amigo de Sasuke.  
Sakura: (*Sasuke*) Sasuke, ¿Dónde está?  
Naruto: Sasuke, él está en otro lugar estudiando, creo que regresará el próximo año.  
Sakura: Ok(Cara de tristeza) ¿Qué quieres?  
Naruto: Me preguntaba si te puedo acompañar a tu casa, no debes de estar sola.  
Sakura: Haz lo que quieras.  
(Naruto trataba de hacer reír a Sakura o hablar con ella, pero nada funcionó)  
Sakura: Bueno Bye, Kabuto.  
Naruto: Me llamo: Naruto  
Sakura: Si, lo que sea, bye.  
(Sakura se metió a su casa y Naruto vio su reloj, eran las 5:30 pm)  
Naruto: Demonios, deje plantada a Hinata y en algo muy importante.  
(Naruto se dirigió al cementerio, pero no había nadie y regreso a su casa)  
_Casa de Naruto(6:30 pm)  
_Jiraya: Naruto, vino a buscarte una chica muy linda, de pelo morado y ojos aperlados, muy desarrollada. (Cara de pervertido)  
Naruto: (Sorprendido y triste) ¿Qué dijo?  
Jiraya: Pregunto por ti, le dije que no estabas y no sabía en dónde estabas. Ella dijo: Por favor, dígale a Naruto: Que mañana te veía y se fue. ¿Es tu novia? Es muy bonita para ti.  
Naruto: N-no, sólo es mi amiga.  
Jiraya: Pues qué BONITA amiga.  
Naruto: Cállate, me voy a mi cuarto.  
Jiraya: ¿No vas a comer?  
Naruto: No tengo hambre.  
(Naruto se dirigió triste a su cuarto, pues pensaba que Hinata se enojó, por dejarla plantada en algo muy importante para ella, y que había arruinado su amistad.)

**¿Hinata se habrá enojado?  
Inner: Por la culpa de Sakura, Naruto planto a Hinata, Es una ·!%&&%!  
Yo: No digas eso, estamos en público, pero es verdad.  
Inner: Tengo una idea para tu próximo capítulo:  
Sakura la atropella un carro y yo manejo el carro.  
Yo: NO estaría mal, pero tengo planes mejores, Bye****  
Inner: Bye, kabhauea Muere Sakura!**

**Hola, Regrese ya no les digo más y los dejo con el capítulo.  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Capítulo 7: Ángel  
_Esquina de las casas de Naruto y Hinata (6:30 am)  
_(Naruto ve caminando a Hinata y corre hacia a ella)  
Naruto: Hinata, Hola, perdón por lo de ayer, es que(Interrumpido)  
Hinata: No te preocupes Naruto, no era tu obligación ir, sólo que pase tu casa, por si te había pasado algo. (Sonriendo amistosamente)  
Hanabi: Hinata ¿Qué hizo Naruto? ¿Te hizo algo, lo mato?  
Hinata: No, me se cuidar sóla Hanabi, pero gracias.  
Naruto: Hinata, Gracias eres un ángel, después te cuento porque no fui.  
Hinata: Si, no hay problema.  
(Los tres bromearon en todo el camino, dejaron a Hanabi y fueron a clases)  
Neji: ¿Qué haces con mi prima, Naruto?  
Naruto: Nada, sólo platicando.  
Hinata: Hola Neji-san.  
Neji: Hola Hinata-sama.  
Sai: Hola Hinata, ¿Cómo estás?  
Hinata: Muy bien Sai, leíste el libro.  
Sai: Si, estuvo muy interesante, no sabía que te gustaran los detectives.  
Hinata: Si, Me gusta todos los tipos de libros.  
Naruto: Hola Sai, existo.  
Sai: Naruto, Hola, no sabía que eras amigo de Hinata.  
Naruto: Si.  
Sai: Hinata ¿Cómo lo soportas?  
Naruto: ¿Qué dijiste? Pedazo de ..  
Hinata; No se peleen, a los dos los quiero, sino tendré que detenerlos por las malas.  
Sai: Lo siento, pero no me lastimes Hinata-sama.  
Naruto: ¿Le tienes miedo a Hinata? (Burlandose)  
Sai: No sabes de lo que es capaz, conoce cada punto débil del cuerpo humano, y si te pega en uno te duele o te desmayas.  
Naruto: Hinata, eso es cierto.  
Hinata: Si, en mi familia, nos enseñan eso para defendernos.  
Neji: Yo también lose hacer.-(Mirando a Naruto)  
(Tocaron la campana para entrar a clases, y todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones)  
(Continuaron las clases)  
_Receso en la Academia  
_(Naruto le explico a Hinata lo que pasó el día anterior y porque no fue con ella)  
Naruto: Pero lo peor, es que me trato mal y no me hacía caso.  
Hinata: Nose que decirte.  
Naruto: No te preocupes, pero me siento fatal.  
Hinata: ¿Por?  
Naruto: Te deje plantada, la verdad pensé que había arruinado nuestra amistad.  
Hinata: (Sonriendo) Naruto, Tú nunca vas a perder mi amistad.  
Naruto: Gracias Hinata, ni tú la mía.  
(Llega Ino)  
Ino: Hola Hinata.  
Hinata: Hola Ino.  
Ino: ¿Qué hace aquí Naruto?  
Naruto: Hola  
Hinata: Estábamos platicando.  
Ino: ¿Se puede tener una plática con Naruto?  
Hinata: No seas mala, si se puede, y son muy buenas.  
Ino: Bueno, le daré una oportunidad.  
Hinata: Gracias.  
(Continuaron platicando y Naruto agrado a Ino)  
Ino: Bueno, al parecer, no eres un idiota, cómo pensaba.  
Naruto: Gracias, tu no eres una diva.  
Ino: Hahaha, Qué chistosito.  
(Tocaron la campana de fin del receso y regresaron a sus respectivos salones)  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**  
Qué bonito, Naruto se ganó la amistad de Ino y conoció otra parte de Hinata, ¿se podrá enamorar de ella?**  
**Inner: Claro, que sí. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. :3  
z-Bye-z**

**Oaaaa! Perdón parezco chiquita, este capítulo esta cortito, pero muy interesante.  
Inner: Yase.. hehe  
Yo: ¿Cómo que YASE? Maldita, lo leíste! (Enojada y gritando)  
Inner: Aquí les dejo el capítuloooog (La están ahorcando)  
Yo: (Ahorcando a mi Inner) Bye**

Capítulo 8: ¿Amistad o algo más?  
Naruto: Gracias.  
Hinata: Mande.  
Naruto: GRCIAS, por defenderme de Ino, sino no siquiera hubiera hablado con ella hoy.  
Hinata-. No debes agradecer, sólo dije la verdad y ella lo comprobó.(Sonriendo)  
(Continuaron las clases hasta que volvieron a tocar para salir)  
Naruto: Hinata, hoy a las 5:00 pm en mi casa.  
Hinata: Si, bye (Corriendo por Hanabi)  
(Naruto se dirigio a su casa muy feliz)  
(Entra a su casa Naruto)  
Jiraya: ¿Por qué tan feliz?  
Naruto: No lose, creo que por una chica.  
Jiraya: Es la chica de ayer, parece muy amable.  
Naruto: Si, lose. Es la primera persona que no me juzgo a primera vista, y confío en mí.  
Jiraya: Eso dice mucho, Naruto pareces enamorado de ella.  
(Naruto se sorprendió de esas palabras)  
Naruto: No, sólo es mi amiga.  
Jiraya: ¿Seguro?  
Naruto: Bye, tengo que arreglar la casa, va venir a hacer una tarea.  
Jiraya: Bueno, piensa lo que te dije y si es ella, te ayudo.  
Naruto: Sólo te pediré un favor enorme Jiraya.  
Jiraya: ¿Qué?  
Naruto: (Gritando)! No la vayas a acosar ni a mirarla de una manera pervertida!  
Jiraya: ¿Qué? No me pidas eso, es que vela bien, está muy dotadita, tiene un cuerpo perfecto.  
(Naruto se imaginó por unos segundos a Hinata, viendo su cuerpo)  
Naruto: ¡Cállate PERVERTIDO! ¡Sólo ALEJATE DE ELLA!  
Jiraya: No te lo prometo, pero lo intentare.  
(Naruto continúo limpiando con ayuda de Jiraya, pero no se le quitaba la imagen de Hinata)  
-Tocan la puerta-

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Naruto todo un loquillo,  
Inner: Genial, Naruto si te fijaras en Hinata y la comparas con Sakura… Gana HINATA!  
Yo: Lose, NaruHina:3 Forever!  
Kya:3 Bueno Bye ;) Sus comentarios déjenlos, quiero saber si les gusta! ;)  
**  
**Konichiwa-Mina :3 Les digo algo, no pongo muchas palabras en japonés no porque no me las sé, sino porque quiero que lo lean bien, por si pongo una palabra que no conozcan..  
Inner: Por ejemplo, INNER: Es como tu subconsciente, una fuerza mayor, de tus sentimientos ****  
Yo: Eso.. heheh Bueno, mucho choro, el siguiente capítulo.  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Capítulo 9: Sentimientos  
(Naruto abre la puerta y se sorprende a ver quién es la persona)  
Sakura: Hola Karuto  
Naruto: Me llamo: Naruto, Hola Sakura.  
Sakura: ¿Puedo pasar?  
Naruto: S-sí, claro adelante. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Sakura: 2 simples cosas:  
1º Preguntarte que dejaron de tarea, es que no lo anote y tenemos las mismas clases.  
2º Preguntarte sobre Sasuke, es que quería saber dónde está o su número**  
**Naruto: Nos dejaron avanzar el proyecto, lo demás lo terminamos en clase. Lo segundo nose, sólo dijo que no iba a estudiar aquí y no me dejo nada para contactarlo.  
Sakura: Bueno, está bien, Gracias Naru…  
Naruto: To, NA-RU-TO. ¿Por qué tanto interés en Sasuke?  
Sakura: Nada más, me caía bien y quería hablar con él, Bueno Bye. (Nervioso)  
(Sakura se fue sin despedirse y azotó la puerta)  
Jiraya: ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué se cree para azotar la puerta? No es su casa!  
Naruto: Sakura, La chica que me gusta.  
Jiaraya: Pues que horribles gustos tienes, una grosera y normal chica. ¿Qué le ves? NO tiene nada! (Refiriéndose a su cuerpo)  
Naruto: Ni yo sé. (Naruto pensó sobre el interés de Sakura a Sasuke)  
(Tocaron la puerta)  
Naruto: Hola Hinata, tengo que hablar contigo (La toma de la mano y la jala)  
Hinata: Buenas tardes, Jirayaaa (Mientras es jalada por Naruto)  
(Naruto la lleva a su cuarto para hablar con ella, sobre Sakura y le explica lo sucedido)  
Hinata: Tu qué piensas sobre ese interés.  
Naruto: Nose, ni menor idea, será que fueron amigos.  
Hinata: No tengo idea.  
(Los dos pensaron por un rato y luego)  
Naruto: Bueno comencemos el proyecto.  
(Naruto y Hinata comenzaron el proyecto)  
(Ellos se había acostumbrado a irse a la escuela juntos y en la tarde acabar el proyecto, surante dos semanas. En ese tiempo Naruto trataba de conquistar poco a poco a Sakura, pero ella no le hacía el mínimo caso. Y también durante esas semanas Naruto hacía reír a carcajadas a Hinata durante el proyecto.)

**Hermoso… Lo ame :3 Bueno Bye- Sayonara**** Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, eso me anima.  
Konichiwa, aquí un episodio un tanto interesante, espero que les guste.  
Inner: Sha Cashate y continua el episodio. Los haces sufrir con tanto choro.  
Yo: Gomen, aquí el episodio  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**  
**Capítulo 10: Festejo  
(Naruto Y Hinata lograron exentar ese proyecto, también Naruto mejoro otra materias con la ayuda de Hinata.)  
Sai: Oye Naruto, te gustaría ir al cine con: Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata y Neji,Shikamaru, y Sai, ósea yo. El viernes a las 7:00 pm.  
Naruto: Sí, creo que puede ser divertido.  
Sai: Excelente, le avisaré a Ino.  
(Sai se va y llega Hinata)  
Hinata: Hola Naruto  
Naruto: Hola, vas a ir al cine el viernes.  
Hinata: Creo, ¿tú?  
Naruto: Si, Hinata quieres ir al parque y te invito un helado, para festejar que exentamos.  
Hinata: Hahaha, si claro. ¿A qué hora?  
Naruto: A las 5:00 pm, ya sabes dónde nos vemos.  
Hinata: Si, bueno bye.  
(Hinata se fue y Naruto ve a Sakura)  
Naruto: Hola Sakura, ¿Te acompaño?  
Sakura: Si, ¿Naruto que quieres por qué haces esto?  
Naruto: Me caes bien. (Nervioso)  
Sakura: Bueno, estoy aburrida habla de algo.  
(Naruto comenzó a hablar con Sakura y esta vez sí le puso atención,)  
Sakura: Bueno adiós, Naruto.  
(Naruto se fue corriendo a su casa, muy emocionado, pero a la vez preocupado, pues tenía que llegar a tiempo con Hinata para contarle todo. Naruto llego a su casa, se cambió, tomo dinero y se fue.)_  
Esquina de las casas de Naruto y Hinata (5:00 pm)  
_(Naruto vio a Hinata, y se cayó, Hinata corrió rápidamente hacía él)  
Hinata: ¿Estás bien Naruto?  
Naruto: Sí (tratando de levantarse) Me duele la cabeza.  
Hinata: (Pasando el brazo de Naruto por su hombro) Vamos a mi casa, te voy a curar las heridas.  
(Hinata llevo a Naruto a su casa, lo dejo recostado en el sofá Y comenzó a curar las heridas de Naruto)  
Naruto: Hinata, estoy bien.  
Hinata: Cállate, no es verdad, estás sangrando.  
(Ruido del estómago de Naruto.)  
Hinata: No haz comido, si te dejas curar, te preparo Ramen.  
Naruto: Genial, gracias Hinata.  
(Naruto se dejó curar y al terminar Hinata cocino RAMEN, y comenzaron a platicar, Naruto le explico a Hinata lo que sucedió con Sakura)  
Hinata: Eso es buena señal.  
Naruto: Lo crees, la verdad no entiendo a las mujeres.  
Hinata: Bueno te diré algo, Yo tampoco.  
Naruto: Hahaha, pero si eres una.  
Hinata: Pero soy diferente, por ejemplo: A mí no me importa mucho la moda, prefiero un buen libro que ropa de marca, o maquillaje, me gusta el futbol, música de rock y clásica.  
Naruto: Bueno sí, te doy la razón.  
Hinata: Ya está el Ramen, te lo doy en la boca, no te muevas.  
Naruto: No es necesario.  
Hinata: Sí, si te mueves puede abrirse la herida.  
(Hinata le dio de comer a Naruto)  
Hinata: ¿Cómo estuvo?  
Naruto: Delicioso, nunca había comido algo tan delicioso.  
Hinata: No mientas, mentir es malo.(Recordando lo que le había dicho antes Naruto)  
Naruto: No miento, la verdad no he comido mucha comida casera, tu sabes la razón y Jiraya no cocina muy bien.  
Hinata: Bueno, pero me da gusto que me saliera bien el ramen.  
Naruto: Gracias, casi nadie se preocupa tanto por mí.  
Hinata: Lo hago porque me importas, sino te hubiera dejado morir. Hahaha  
(Los días pasaron hasta que llego el viernes)  
_En el cine (7:30 pm)  
_(Todos estaban a punto de entrar a la sala a ver una película de terror. Todos se sentaron con sus parejas, Naruto y Hinata cómo a veces se tapaba con la mano la cara para no ver o si no se escondía en el hombro de Naruto, No le molestaba porque ella era su amiga.  
Así hasta que acabo la película. Todos llevaron a sus respectivos acompañantes a casa)  
Naruto: (Platicando sobre la película)  
Hinata: (Agarrado del brazo de Naruto) Tengo mucho miedo.  
Naruto: No te preocupes, ya vamos a llegar a tu casa, yo te protegeré.  
Hinata: G-Gracias, apurate.  
(Naruto dejo a Hinata en su casa y regresó a la suya, en lo que llegaba pensó en Hinata, y en su miedo, pero le agrado que se aferrara de él.)**  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**Kyaaaa! Naruto le gusta el Ramen y le gustará algo más.  
Inner: Si Hinata, obvi shinobi (Shinobi=Ninja)  
Yo: Que hermosa Rima, bueno Bye. Tengo que comenzar el siguiente capítulo.  
-Bye Sayonara-  
_**

**Konichiwa :3 Les trigo otro capítulo, este va a tener algo muy interesante.  
Inner: No me digas que es cuando (Interrumpida)  
Yo: Bye, les dejo la continuación.  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Capítulo 11: Su Regreso  
(Pasaron los meses, todo seguí igual, Naruto trataba de conquistar a Sakura, ella a veces le hacía caso y otras veces lo maltrataba. Hinata cada vez más agradaba a Naruto, y él se acostumbraba a su presencia.)  
_Salón de clases (7:00 am)  
_Kakashi: Buenos días, hoy ingresa un nuevo compañero, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.  
(Entra Sasuke, Naruto lo ve y se pone feliz)  
Sasuke: Buenos días.  
Kakashi: Naruto cámbiate al lugar de atrás, Sasuke siéntate a lado de Hinata.  
(Sasuke camina havia su lugar y observa a Hinata)  
Sasuke: Hola.  
Hinata: (Voltea y ve a Sasuke a los ojos) Hola  
Sasuke: (*Es hermosa*) (Semi-ruborizado) ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
Hinata: Soy Hyuga Hinata, un gusto.  
Sasuke: El gusto es mío  
(Sasuke no dejaba de admirar la belleza y dulzura de Hinata, y al parecer Naruto lo noto)  
_La Salida de la Academia_  
(Naruto y Hinata estaban platicanco, en eso llega Sasuke y Hinata se retira)  
Naruto: Hola Teme, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Por qué regresaste?  
Sasuke: Bien, ni yo sé, pero al parecer hubo un problema, etc. Oye Dobe, ¿Desde cuándo la conoces?  
Naruto: ¿A quién?  
Sasuke: A la chica de ojos aperlados, ¿qué es para ti?  
Naruto: Hinata, es mi mejor amiga.  
Sasuke: Entonces, es tu amiga, es retrasada mental o qué, Es la primera chica que te habla sin golpearte, WOW, de seguro te tiene lástima.  
Naruto: No, ella es muy amable, y me acepta cómo soy, Celos.  
Sasuke: Claro, ella es muy hermosa, eres un idiota si no te has fijado, pero es igual que las demás.  
Naruto: Te equivocas, ella es muy inteligente, no una cabeza hueca como otras, sabes y no es una FAN tuya.  
Sasuke: Esa chica llama mi atención, la invitare a salir.  
(Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar eso de Sasuke, pero a la vez sintió enojo, el no dijo nada)  
Sasuke: Sabes entonces ella será más que mi amiga, es perfecta, no me va a acosar a todo momento y no es una cabeza hueca, además se ve muy tierna y es hermosa.  
Naruto: Si, lose (Enojado)  
(Naruto se sentía extraño, como molesto con Sasuke por los comentarios sobre Hinata)

**Interesante Hinata cautivo a Sasuke, pero parece que hay celos.  
Inner: Esto se pone mejor.  
Yo: Lose, iré a escribir.. Sayonara… :3 Chaito, dejen sus comentarios ;) **

**Konichiwa:3, les dejo un capítulo extraño y dónde se dan unas fuertes declaraciones.  
Inner: Enserio, espero que sea de Naruto a Hinata  
Yo: Lo siento, todavía no.  
Inner: Waaaaaaaaaa! Bye :'(  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Capítulo 12: Interés.  
(Entra Sakura corriendo al lugar dónde se encuentran Sasuke y Naruto)  
Sakura: Hola Sasuke. (Ruborizada)  
Sasuke: Hola Sakura, ¿Qué quieres?  
Naruto: Hola Sakura. (Ignorado por Sakura)  
Sakura: Quiero hablar contigo, sobre lo que te dije antes de que te fueras.  
Sasuke: No tengo nada que decirte, lo siento pero no siento nada.  
Sakura: (A punto de llorar) Gracias.  
(Sakura se va corriendo)  
Naruto: ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué te dijo Sakura?  
Sasuke: Nada importante o algo que te interese.  
(Naruto se molestó, pero continuo hablando con Sasuke)  
Sasuke: Me puedes decir cómo es ella, que le gusta, su familia, todo lo que sepas de ella.  
Naruto: Bueno:  
Ella es una chica tímida, pero muy buena persona, es inteligente y sus conversaciones son interesantes y divertidas. Le gusta la música clásica, un buen libro, el futbol y la natación, y ayudar a las personas. Su familia, su madre murió cuando ella tenía 3 años y su padre la ignora, ella tuvo que madurar sola durante todo este período, pero es muy fuerte, también tiene una hermana menor llamada: Hanabi. Y creo que eso es todo. Sabe defenderse muy bien.  
Sasuke: Esa chica, también ha estado sola, pero es fuerte. Veo que las apariencias engañan.  
Naruto: Si, Sasuke ¿Enserio quieres tener algo que ver con Hinata?  
Sasuke: Si, y algo serio, pues ella me gusta por su forma de ser, también su belleza.  
_Cabeza de Sakura. (Pensamientos)  
_Al parecer a Sasuke no le intereso, pero que pasaría si le diera celos. Tal vez no está seguro y cuando me vea con alguien más, verá que me perdió y quizá pelee por mí. Le den celos y me pida que sea su novia y yo aceptaré.  
Pero necesito a alguien.  
(Pensó unos minutos y recordó a alguien)  
Mañana comenzaré mi plan de darle celos a Sasuke con Naruto y ellos son amigos, esto será un éxito.

**Ya vieron a Sakura._.  
Inner: Maldita va jugar con Naruto, está más que muerta. Dime que no vas a dejar que pase eso.  
Yo: Me temo que sí, sólo por un rato. Luego pasarán cosas:3 Wuajajaja.  
Inner: Bueno, pero por un rato muy pequeño.  
Yo: Si, tú no te ocupes… ;) Bueno Chaito bexitos… ok no. xD (No crean que soy así presumida)**

**Holi:3 Cara de Boli, okno. Les traigo un episodio un poco feo. Lo siento debe de tener drama. Pero creo que esto es lo último. No quiero poner muchos capítulos muy repetitivos, sino se aburrirán. Mejor hago otras historias… Bueno Bye****  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Capítulo 13: Sakura y Hinata  
_En la escuela (Receso 11:00 am)  
_Sakura: Hola Naruto (SONRIENDO)  
Naruto: Hola Sakura.  
Sakura: Naruto, sé que me he portado un tanto extraño contigo, pero la verdad es que.. Yo… siento algo por ti.  
Naruto: ¿Qué estás diciendo?  
Sakura: Que si tu sientes algo por mí, te estoy confesando mis sentimientos.  
Naruto: Tú también me gustas. (Ruborizado)  
Sakura: (*Genial, se la creyó toda.*) Quieres ir a algún lado el próximo viernes.  
Naruto: Si, al cine, te parece, yo invito.  
(Tocan el timbre)  
Sakura: Perfecto, a las 7:00 pm, pasas por mí. (Se va corriendo fingiendo pena)  
(Continuaron las clases.)  
(En la salida de la Academia, Naruto le cuenta lo sucedido a Sasuke y él no dice nada. Después a Hinata)  
Hinata: (Un poco triste) Que bueno Naruto, se cumplió tu sueño.  
Naruto: Losé, estoy muy feliz.  
(Pasó 1 semana)  
Hinata: Bueno Naruto, me tengo que ir.  
Naruto: ¿Por qué?  
Hinata: Es que voy a ir al cine.  
Naruto: (Incómodo) ¿Con quién vas?  
Hinata: Con Sasuke-kun, es muy interesante. Y me invito. Se me hace tarde, lo siento Naruto.  
Te veo mañana. (Apresurada)  
(Naruto sabía las intenciones de Sasuke y pensó en eso todo el tiempo hasta que llego a la casa de Sakura)  
(Abren la puerta y sale Sakura)  
Naruto: Hola Sakura, te ves bonita.  
Sakura: Gracias, bueno vámonos.  
(Naruto y Sakura se fueron al cine. Compraron todo y vieron a Sasuke y Hinata, se acercaron a ellos)  
Sasuke: Hola Naruto. Sakura.  
Naruto: Hola Sasuke. Hola Hinata (Vió a Hinata en hermoso vestido y se impactó de su belleza)  
Hinata: Hola Naruto, Hola Sakura.  
Sakura: (*Quien carajos es ella, que hace con mi Sasuke*) Hola Sasuke, Hola Hinata.  
(Naruto sólo observaba de una manera no muy obvia a Hinata, miraba su rostro y sus hermosos  
aperlados, y su figura en el vestido que resaltaba su belleza.)  
Sasuke: Bueno nos vemos, vamos a ver una película.  
Sakura: ¿Son pareja? (Celosa)  
Hinata: N-no, sólo somos amigos.  
Sasuke: Por ahora somos amigos, después ya veremos.  
(Todos se sorprendieron de las palabras de Sasuke.)  
Sasuke: Vámonos Hinata, ya es tarde. Adiós. (Tomando a Hinata de la mano)  
Hinata: Adiós (Mientras iba agarrada de la mano con Sasuke)  
Sakura: Bueno es mejor que vayamos a la película.  
Naruto: Si.  
(Naruto y Sakura entraron a la película. Naruto no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke y Hinata, ni siquiera puso atención a la película.)  
(Termino la película y Naruto llevo a Sakura a su casa. Regreso pensativo todo el camino hasta que vio a Sasuke y Hinata, los siguió sigilosamente.)  
Sasuke: Te gusto la película.  
Hinata: (Aferrada al brazo de Sasuke) N-no, tengo mucho miedo.  
Sasuke: Ya llegamos a tu casa, no te preocupes si tienes miedo yo voy a estar para ti.  
Hinata: Gracias, eres muy amable.  
(Sasuke se inclinó para tratar de besar a Hinata, ella lo detuvo. Naruto lo observo y se alegró un poco.)  
Hinata: Buenas noches Sasuke-kun. (Le dio un beso en la mejilla)  
Sasuke: Buenas Hinata.  
(Hinata entro a su casa y Sasuke se dirigió a su casa)  
Sasuke: (A sí mismo) Bueno, Hinata veo que eres alguien muy respetable, no eres cómo otras que se dejan llevar, pensé que nunca iba a decir esto: Estoy completamente enamorado de ella, me trae loco. (Riendose)  
(Naruto escucho cada palabra de Sasuke)

**INTERESANTE, pero Naruto es un idiota, debe de aclarar su mente.  
Inner: Lose, pero se empezara a dar cuenta de cosas.  
-Sayonara-**

Holi

** Bueno un capítulo nuevo, pero no quiero quitarles tiempo… Here we go!**

Capítulo 14: Confusión  
(Naruto pensaba en cada palabra de Sasuke)  
_Cuarto de Naruto (11:35 pm)_  
/PENSAMIENTOS DE NARUTO/  
¿Por qué cada vez que veo a Sasuke con Hinata me enojo? Cuando estoy con Sakura me he dado cuenta que no siento nada, tal vez me atraiga su físico (Refiriéndose a su cara) Cuando hablo con ella, es sobre alguna tontería de su cabeza o vida personal, ni siquiera le importo. A lo mejor me equivoque y no estoy enamorado de ella. Pero, si siempre lo había jurado, creo que desde que la conocí sentí algo por ella. ¿Qué cambio?  
(Naruto se puso a pensar en todos los cambios de su vida hasta ahora y llegó a una conclusión)  
Creo que lo único que ha cambiado es la llegada de Hinata, desde que la conocí mi vida cambio de una bonita manera, ella me escuchaba cuando varios me ignoraban o sólo me tomaban a juego, es la única con la que puedo tener una conversación en la que me entienda. Pero ¿Por qué Hinata tiene que ver en los cambios de emociones que he tenido? Sólo sé que ya no estoy enamorado de Sakura, a lo mejor nunca lo estuve. Pero no comprendo porque me enojo cuando la veo con Sasuke , creo que la quiero proteger eso es todo.  
(Naruto no se quedó conforme con su conclusión del todo, pero si sabía algo debía terminar con Sakura)  
_A la mañana siguiente en la escuela (Receso: 11:00 am)_  
Naruto: Sakura ¿podemos hablar?  
Sakura: Ahora no, estoy ocupada, estoy haciendo la tarea.  
Naruto: Bueno, después de clases.  
Sakura: Si, como quieras.  
(Naruto se fue caminando y choco con Hinata)  
Naruto: Hinata, lo siento. (Ayudándola a levantarse)  
Hinata: No te preocupes. ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?  
Naruto: Si, claro.  
(Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a platicar)  
Naruto: Hinata ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?  
Hinata: Claro Naruto-kun.  
Naruto: ¿Te gusta Sasuke?  
Hinata: Él te pidió que me preguntaras.  
Naruto: No, pero los 2 son mis amigos.  
Hinata: Bueno, te confesare algo:  
Sasuke es un buen tipo y me agrada, pero yo estoy enamorada de otro chico que siempre he admirado por su valentía, honestidad y muchas cosas más. También sé que él no se fijaría en mí y tiene novia. Quizá me dé una oportunidad con Sasuke, sin embargo no voy a engañarme yo sigo amando al otro chico.  
Naruto: Bueno.  
(Tocaron el timbre y continuaron las clases hasta la salida)  
(Naruto estaba esperando a Sakura y le llego un mensaje de texto)  
*Mensaje de texto*  
De: Sakura.  
Shion no te veré hoy, voy a hablar con el estúpido de Naruto, el chico que estoy utilizando para sacarle celos a Sasuke. Mañana te veo en el lugar de siempre a las 10:00 am.  
Bye  
(Naruto se decepcionó al descubrir que Sakura era peor de lo que parecía, ella sólo lo usaba y el confío en ella. De repente alguien grito su nombre.)  
Sakura: Naruto, mi amor (Gritando)  
Naruto: (La vio con ojos de rabia y tristeza.) Hola Sakura, oye no tienes algo mejor que hacer en vez de estar con el ESTUPIDO DE NARUTO que te creyó.  
Sakura: (Sorprendida y temerosa) ¡Que dices!  
Naruto: Sakura, yo te creí como un IDIOTA y tú sólo me estabas utilizando para sacarle celos a Sasuke. Te diré algo él jamás va a estar contigo: 2 simples razones  
1º Nunca va estar con una cabeza hueca, acosadora y mala persona como tú.  
2º Esta enamorado de Hinata.  
Sakura: Cállate, tú no sabes nada.  
Naruto: Soy su mejor amigo, ya me lo dijo. Y el ESTUPIDO de Naruto te termina.  
(Naruto se fue y Sakura comenzó a llorar)

**Bueno se acabó…  
Miren les comento ya quedan como 5 capítulos o 10. A lo mejor va a tener más drama, pero aseguro un final feliz.  
Inner: Ósea NaruHina.  
Yo: Si****, pero también que tengo más ideas para unas historias nuevas, les avisare cuando tenga más de las nuevas o les dejare un resumen.  
Inner: Excelente, más NaruHina.  
Yo: Otra cosa hare: (SasuHina= Sasuke+Hinata)  
1º NaruHina  
2º SasuHina o NaruHina  
3º Sasuhina  
La verdad no me agrada mucho el SasuHina porque Naruto se queda con Sakura, y como notarán la odio, pero en MIS historias se quedará sola.  
-Sayonara- :3 ****Bueno sus comentarios déjenlos y todo lo que opinen. ****  
**

**Holi, empezemos con esto que se llama: Un extraño amor. (Nose porque el nombre)  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Capítulo 15: Salvadora  
(Hinata vió a Naruto correr después de lo sucedido con Sakura)  
Hinata: Hanabi ¿Te puedes ir a casa sola?  
Hanabi: Si, ve con Naruto.  
Hinata: Gracias.  
(Hinata corrió tras Naruto y lo siguió a un bosque-parque. Naruto se detuvo y se sentó en un banco)  
Hinata: Naruto, ¿Estás bien?  
Naruto: No, soy un IDIOTA.  
Hinata: No, ella lo es para hacer esto.  
(Naruto abrazó muy fuerte a Hinata)  
Naruto: Me siento horrible.  
Hinata: Dime lo que paso.  
(Naruto le explico todo lo de Sakura)  
Hinata: Bueno que esperabas de una chica que no sabe que es un libro.  
(Naruto se ríe)  
Hinata: Te hice reír, eso es muy bueno. Naruto no te pongas así por ella. Por algo pasan las cosas.  
Naruto: Tienes razón, no he llorado por otras cosas, no lloraré por ella.  
Hinata: Ese es el Naruto que conozco. Tienes hambre, vamos por Ramen. No he comido.  
Naruto: Bueno.  
(Se dirigieron a comer Ramen, comieron y entonces llego alguien.)  
Sakura: Tu niña de pelo morado.  
Hinata: Eh? (Volteando a ver a Sakura)  
Sakura: Tu eres la zorra que va por Sasuke, déjame decirte que él me ama a mí. Tú te le metiste por la cama, eso es todo.  
Naruto: Cállate, te equivocas esta chica no es Sakura Haruno.  
Sakura: Ya veo, esta con Sasuke y con Naruto. No eres idiota. Pero cuando Sasuke vea cómo eres, vendrá conmigo, pues él y yo nos amamos. Zorrita  
Hinata: Yo no soy tú. Y no me bajare a tu nivel.  
Sakura: Sasuke me ama y no dejare que me lo quites.  
Sasuke: ¿Cuándo demonios te dije que te amaba?  
Sakura: A todo momento mi amor.  
Sasuke: Estás loca.  
Sakura: No, es culpa de la zorra de Hinata.  
Sasuke: No insultes a Hinata, ella no es igual que tú.  
Sakura: No…. No… No la defiendas.  
(Sakura se fue llorando y gritando a su casa)  
Sasuke: Hinata lo que dijo no era cierto.  
Hinata: No hay problema Sasuke, ella sólo es aire en su cabeza, ni las nueces son tan huecas.  
(Los tres comenzaron a platicar hasta que Hinata tuvo que irse a su casa)  
Sasuke: Naruto estoy enamorado.  
Naruto: De Hinata.  
Sasuke: Si.

**Interesante  
Inner: Sakura quedo como loca y estúpida genial :3  
Yo: Si.. Excelente, pero tengo mucho que escribir.  
No me gusta dejar en suspenso ;)  
Shaito-  
**

Konichiwa-mina Hoy les traigo un especial muy especial, especialmente para ustede de una persona especial (yo). Hehehe Muy especial.  
Inner: Joder, eres una idiota especial.  
Yo: Cállate…. –Sayonara- Matare a mi Inner.  
Inner: Sayo… ¿Qué? No espera era broma…. No…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Capítulo 16: El sueño  
Naruto llego a casa y quedo en un profundo sueño.  
*Sueño de Naruto* (Todo lo que dice es desde el punto de perspectiva de Naruto)  
Desperté en un campo de noche y vi a una hermosa chica correr, sólo la vi de espaldas. Llevaba un vestido un poco ajustado color celeste resaltando cada curva, mientras su pelo iba de un lado a otro. Parecía un ángel. Yo la seguí hasta que se detuvo, ella volteó y me miro. Era Hyuga Hinata  
me pregunte: ¿Qué hace Hinata aquí? Ella corrió hacia a mí y me tomo de la mano, yo me ruboricé, me llevo a un lago cerca de la luna. Estaba enfrente de mí, ella se metió al agua  
y me jalo, también me metió. Comenzó a sonreírme, vi su dulce mirada y sentí que mi corazón se me salía. Ella se me acerco más y más, yo no puse resistencia alguna y me abrazó, se colocó en mí pecho alzo la mirada y vi sus ojos aperlados a la luz de la luna. Involuntariamente comencé a acariciar su cabello morado y largo, estaba tan cerca de mí y no decía nada, sólo veía su cara con un poco de miedo y felicidad. Era HERMOSA, un ÁNGEL. Entonces ella se inclinó para besarme, yo la tome de la cintura. Y DESPERTÉ acelerado y muy triste, yo quería que fuese verdad y supe que estaba realmente enamorado de Hinata. Por eso cambio mis sentimientos y mi Vida. La razón de mí enojo eran celos, de saber que mi amada Hinata, estuviera con otro chico.  
_En la escuela Receso: 11:00 am)  
_En el receso traté de esquivar a Hinata, pues después de ese sueño, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar por ejemplo:  
1º No la podría ver a los ojos, sin querer besarla.  
2º No podría evitar gritarle: Te amo.  
3º No podría verla sin tratar de besarla y raptarla sólo para mí.  
Así que comí con Sasuke pero le confesé SOKAMENTE mis sentimientos hacia Hinata, no le dije de mi sueño. Y el sólo dijo: Ella tiene que decidir. Yo estuve de acuerdo, pero seguiríamos como amigos.  
Después vi a Hinata tan hermosa como siempre, la vi (Conteniendo las ganas de besarla y gritarle: TE AMO) y le hice una pregunta estúpida, pero quería saber su respuesta. La pregunta:  
¿Oye ya has dado tu primer beso?  
Su respuesta: No, y tú? (Yo estaba feliz, yo quería ser el chico al que ella le diera su amor, sus besos, abrazos. Pero recordé del chico al que amaba y supe que no tenía oportunidad)  
Yo: No, pero me dio curiosidad.

**:o Naruto es todo un loquillo.. Me ire a trabajar…. Chao. ****  
Inner: OMG! Muero, es el sueño más hermoso que Naruto pudo tener :3  
No eres idiota, tenías razón con lo de "ESPECIAL" Ahora a SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO –Bye- **


End file.
